Só Talvez
by Ann Cashew
Summary: HIATUS. Draco Malfoy terá que pagar por não ter realizado a missão que lhe fora ordenada, e o Lorde das Trevas nunca fora clemente aos que falham. Talvez tivesse sido melhor aceitar a ajuda de Dumbledore. Só talvez. SLASH, DMHP.
1. Castigo

_**Título: **__Só talvez_  
_**Autora: **__Ann Cashew_  
_**Beta:**__ Jann Candor_

_**Aviso: **__Essa fic contém spoilers de __Half-Blood Prince__.  
__  
__**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Editoras Associadas e Warner Bros. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos (como todos estão cansados de saber u.u).  
_

_**Resumo: **__Draco Malfoy terá que pagar por não ter realizado a missão que lhe fora ordenada, e o Lorde das Trevas nunca fora clemente aos que falham. Como uma maldição, sua nova missão não será nada fácil. Menos ainda se tratando de Harry Potter. Talvez tivesse sido melhor aceitar a ajuda de Dumbledore. Só talvez._

* * *

**Só Talvez**  
_por Ann Cashew_

--------------------------  
Capítulo 1 – Castigo  
--------------------------

"Mais rápido!", Draco Malfoy pôde ouvir aquela voz fria dizer essas mesmas palavras pela terceira vez. Por acaso ele esperava alguma resposta? Porque Draco definitivamente não falaria mais com ele. _Nunca_ mais. Nem que fosse preciso.

– Por mais que você tente evitar encontrá-lo, você deveria saber que atrasar _isso,_ só vai fazê-lo ficar mais furioso.

Draco sabia disso. Não precisava de ninguém para dizer, muito menos que esse alguém fosse Severus Snape. A pessoa que havia causado tudo isso. Que o faria passar pelo que fosse, assim que cruzasse a porta no fim do corredor estreito em que estavam. Faltando apenas alguns passos, Draco sentiu seu sangue praticamente congelar, a força magica que emanava do compartimento à frente era terrivelmente intensa. Mas todo o medo que Draco sentia, o fez esquecer de um detalhe: Dumbledore estava morto. Isso significava que o Lorde das Trevas estaria imensamente feliz, não o contrário.

Mas a única coisa que Draco conseguia conciliar agora, por mais difícil que fosse, era que talvez essa seria a última vez que poderia ranger os dentes como estava fazendo. Já tinha perdido sua compostura a muito tempo. Seu ar aristocrático já o havia abandonado... E se ele tivesse uma varinha agora, com certeza usaria a imperdoável que não teve coragem de usar poucas horas atrás, em Dumbledore. Oh, céus, morreria com ódio de Snape, seu próprio padrinho? Que patético. Deveria estar grato a ele, afinal, não teria conseguido concluir a missão. Ele sempre soube que nunca teria coragem de matar alguém... E isso o fez sentir-se acima de Snape, do Lorde das Trevas, acima de qualquer outro Comensal.

Se tivesse que morrer agora, morreria como um... Como um _Grifinório_? Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso mínimo. Então era assim que um grifinório estúpido sentiria-se caso tivesse que morrer heroicamente? Ok, certamente Draco não iria morrer heroicamente, mas, ao menos, não tinha rebaixado ao nível de um assassino. Isso era mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor e conseguir dar aqueles últimos passos em direção a porta que talvez o levaria a morte. Só talvez.

Só que ainda assim era impossível não sentir ao menos rancor, afinal, seu padrinho tinha cavado sua sepultura com o Lorde.

Snape mal tinha saído da sua frente, dando passagem para que entrasse no quarto e Draco já estava recebendo um _cruciatus_. Tudo pareceu sumir ao seu redor e ele só podia ver um... Vermelho sangue. Sua cabeça estava explodindo e cada osso seu parecia ter tornado-se um pequenino caco de vidro, querendo sair para fora do corpo. Só conseguia pensar em sangue, na dor que sentia e nos gritos. Gritos que se misturavam aos seus. Estava ajoelhado, olhando para as suas mãos espalmadas no chão que tentavam sustentar seu corpo quase inutilmente... Tentando não deixar escapar lágrimas, enquanto a dor praticamente insuportável e os gritos iam sumindo.

– _Crucio_! -dessa vez Draco não pôde aguentar, estava contorcendo-se no chão. Ossos, cabeça, gritos e sangue. Era sempre isso, mas a cada novo _cruciatus,_ a dor parecia duas vezes pior do que em qualquer outro que já tivera recebido. Sempre mais um passo perto da loucura, ou... Da morte. E ele estava esperando para seguir com seu destino quando o Lorde sibilou, parecendo feliz...

– Eu deveria matá-lo... Mas uma outra morte já me satisfez. - Draco indignou-se, então para que tantos _cruciatus_? Mas logo em seguida engoliu em seco. _Outra morte? Sua m... Não! Não! _– Creio que castigá-lo será muito mais prazeroso... E dar-lhe a notícia mais ainda. - o Lorde continuou e Draco sentiu repulsa. Um ódio imenso. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de levantar-se e partir para cima daquele ser ofídico à sua frente. Pouco importava se tinha uma varinha ou não, poderia espancá-lo a mão nua mesmo.

– Seu pai está morto, Draco. - seu coração falhou uma batida e ele abriu a boca involuntariamente diante do choque que sentia. O Lorde havia falado aquilo como alguém que lhe dá as boas vindas a uma festa. – Mas, não poderei ser tão bondoso quanto fui a ele e lhe dar o prazer de acompanhá-lo. Não, te darei a chance de redimir-se.

Draco tinha quase parado de ouvir o que o Lorde dizia, mas sabia que esse seria mais um erro. Só queria ver seu pai, nem que fosse para sentir a pele fria do corpo sem vida. Ele achava que teria sido sua mãe a morrer, que seu pai estava 'seguro' em Azkaban.

– Levante-se. - ele ordenou e Draco colocou-se de pé rapidamente, mas seu coração ainda estava ali no chão. Sua mãe... como... como ela estaria? Ele levantou os olhos acinzentados na direção de Voldemort e ele lhe esclareceu.

– Muito bem lembrado, Draco. Sua mãe está em um lugar onde só eu e Severus temos acesso, e ficará lá até você realizar sua nova missão. E eu espero, Draco, que dessa vez você não _falhe_.

Arrependimento instantâneo; foi isso que Draco sentira. Não devia ter olhado diretamente nos olhos do Lorde, não deveria ter deixado ele entrar em sua mente assim. Não deveria ter lhe dado a chance de jogar na sua cara que havia falhado.

– Draco, Draco... arrependimentos são para os fracos. Agora, se me permite... - o Lorde fez um aceno longo de varinha, enquanto recitava em sua direção um feitiço que Draco não sabia identificar; começava a sentir-se extremamente estranho. Um calor percorreu-lhe o corpo, e ele estava... Arregalou os olhos. Ele estava... _diminuindo_? Olhou para baixo, tentando focalizar seus pés, achando que estava fundindo-se com o chão ou algo assim e... O que era _aquilo_? Ele tinha criado... _Busto_? Sentiu um formigamento nos braços e mãos, levantou-as em frente ao rosto... Elas estavam... Finas? Suas unhas não estavam mais curtas, estavam longas e bem feitas. Ele conhecia esse tipo de mão, definitivamente. Eram mãos... _Femininas_! O tipo de mão que havia percorrido seu corpo tantas vezes.

Sua expressão deveria ser de puro pânico, pois pareceu divertir o Lorde. Diverti-lo a ponto de lhe arrancar gargalhadas. Aquilo era a coisa mais estranha que Draco jamais poderia ter imaginado presenciar. Olhou horrorizado para ele, logo em seguida para Snape que estava sorrindo sarcasticamente. Bom, ao menos não tinha rido descaradamente igual outro alguém. Iria lhe dar algum crédito depois, talvez começasse a lhe dirigir algumas palavras maldosas. Mas o que infernos estava acontecendo afinal?

Depois de mais alguns movimentos, o Lorde voltou a sibilar...

– Severus, meu fiel servo, queira prosseguir... - Draco voltou o olhar para o homem meio cobra, acompanhando seus passos enquanto ele se dirigia a única poltrona do quarto. Por Merlin, o _quê_...? Snape iria prosseguir com o quê? Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando sentiu uma mão fria em seu braço.

– _NÃO!_ - Draco gritou se afastando e podia ter certeza que sua expressão era novamente de pânico. Que voz era aquela? Draco Malfoy tinha agora voz de... _Mulher? _– Merlin, o que está...? - ele pôde ver os lábios de Snape curvados em um sorriso sarcástico novamente, enquanto ele testava sua voz, mas nada de gargalhadas dessa vez. – O que vocês estão pretendendo?

Draco tentava reunir a dignidade que ainda lhe restava para proferir qualquer palavra, embora não restasse muita. Viu Snape dando mais um passo à frente e ele, instintivamente, deu dois para trás.

– Não. Chegue. Mais. Perto. - disse entre dentes, assemelhando-se a uma Narcissa Malfoy irritada. Aliás, ele estava parecendo muito com a sua mãe mais nova, de qualquer jeito, estando irritada ou não.

– Você não está em posição de dar ordens aqui, Draco. - e Snape agarrou seu pulso fortemente dessa vez, não deixando saídas. – Milorde... - ele fez uma pequena reverência e no instante seguinte Draco sentiu um solavanco dentro do umbigo. Sabia o que estava acontecendo agora, ele e seu pai já tinham feito isso antes. Seu pai, ele... Só que não teve tempo de continuar o pensamento, tinha desaparatado.

Reconheceu claramente o lugar que estava como uma das salas da mansão Malfoy. Olhou ao redor, sentindo-se mais calmo. Estava em casa e isso era realmente... _seguro_. Sim, seguro. Era assim que Draco se sentia na mansão, relativamente seguro. Ele gostava do silêncio, de não ter que sempre manter as aparências, sem se preocupar em estar sendo julgado por alguém. Poderia se trancar no seu quarto por horas que ninguém o incomodaria. E também não havia nada de aulas, professores, responsabilidades ou qualquer sangue-ruim pobretão por perto.

Tivera tanto medo de morrer e não poder sentir essa sensação nunca mais. Medo de não poder fazer coisas que qualquer garoto de quase 17 anos faria. De sentir-se verdadeiramente bem ao lado das pessoas que o rodeassem, de se divertir com elas. Só que Draco sabia que aqueles não eram nem de longe os seus piores medos. Mas dizem que depois de um grande choque, acabamos mudando. Talvez ele mudasse aquilo dali para frente.

Snape limpou a garganta e o loiro estremeceu involuntariamente, o silêncio que tanto gostava tinha acabado de fugir por entre seus dedos. Todo o rancor que havia sentido veio à tona novamente. Dar algum _maldito_ crédito para ele depois? Pro inferno com qualquer crédito!

– Esse é um dos seus problemas... - os dois estavam se encarando, preto no azul-acinzentado. Na verdade, ainda estavam praticamente na mesma posição de antes, só faltavam os dedos frios de Snape ao redor do seu pulso. – Você sempre acha que está por cima, em qualquer situação. Não vê que isso te prejudica? Não vê que nesse instante você não está nem ciente da sua situação?

Snape estava certo. Se ele parasse para pensar... Quem em sã consciência na situação em que Draco estava, pensaria em dar algum crédito para alguém depois, só pelo simples fato dessa pessoa não ter repetido um ato que ele não gostou? E se ele parasse para pensar um pouco mais, Snape sempre teve razão.

Seu padrinho lhe dava conselhos desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, nenhum havia dado errado. Mas mesmo assim, Draco não daria o braço a torcer.

– Não invada minha mente!

– Não deixe que eu a invada.

Silêncio.

– Você... - Draco estava a ponto de explodir. – VOCÊ ACHA O QUÊ? OLHE PARA MIM! - gritou enquanto se mostrava com as duas mãos. – Acha MESMO que eu não estou ciente da MINHA situação? Eu virei uma MULHER e VOCÊ vem me dizer que eu NÃO estou ciente? VOCÊ ME COLOCOU AONDE EU ESTOU! - cuspiu para fora essas últimas palavras, do pior jeito que conseguiu. – E ainda acha que pode me dizer o que fazer na MINHA casa?

Mais silêncio.

– Sim, eu acho que eu posso dizer o que é mais sensato a fazer no momento. - Snape não havia se exaltado, e Draco também não deveria tê-lo feito. Seu padrinho o olhava acusatoriamente.

Desviou o olhar. Não conseguia pensar direito, só precisava de um vira-tempo ou algo assim. Seu sangue fervia, mas ele sabia, como um bom Malfoy que era, deveria manter-se imparcial, calmo e reunir o máximo de informações possíveis para ajudá-lo no seu problema. Ou em um futuro. Só que não estava com paciência suficiente para aguentar mais o Sr. Severus Aponta-Defeitos Snape. Virou-se em direção à porta e caminhou para o seu quarto, deixando de lado o homem de feições frias e cabelos imaculadamente pretos. Não precisava ouvir qualquer tipo de 'sermão'.

Ele precisava de um banho, isso sim. A saída de Hogwarts não fora fácil, embora tenha saído sem nenhum corte de lá, o sonserino tinha corrido muito até ultrapassar os portões do castelo. O que fez que seu corpo cobrisse-se de suor, porém, esse era um problema que resolveria logo. Já nas longas escadarias que dava acesso ao segundo andar da mansão, Draco parou bruscamente. Estava encarando o corrimão, onde sua mão, que recentemente havia ganhado um aspecto delicado, repousava. Toda sua transformação passou diante de seus olhos como um filme. Uma vontade de voltar e perguntar a Snape o que realmente significava aquilo lhe ocorreu, mas ele não tinha nem certeza se seu padrinho ainda estaria lá.

Apressando o passo, chegou no banheiro do seu quarto.

Draco estava um pouco inseguro se realmente deveria ou não olhar-se no espelho. Mas a curiosidade se sobrepôs ao medo, e a surpresa roubou-lhe toda curiosidade assim que se viu no amplo espelho. O cômodo estava fracamente iluminado e só podia-se ver a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos claros, magra e com uma roupa consideravelmente maior do que seu corpo. Aquele era o uniforme da Sonserina.

Draco não demorou muito até acender as luzes e voltar-se a frente do espelho. Agora era possível ver os detalhes da sua transformação. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais para o loiro com rajadas castanho-claro, esquecendo-se de seu tom normal platinado; estava comprido, batendo um pouco acima da cintura e cortado em forma de V. E mais! Não eram, nem de longe, cabelos incrivelmente lisos. Não, agora estavam levemente ondulados nas pontas e sua franja estava maior e jogada para o lado. Seus olhos continuaram na mesma cor, um azul-acinzentado, único agora. Seu rosto, ainda aristocrático, tinha feições mais delicadas, sobrancelhas castanho-claro, finas. Nariz arrebitado e orelhas perfeitas como antes, mas agora podia ver um furinho em cada uma delas.

Isso era tudo que Draco conseguia ver, o uniforme largo atrapalhava o restante da visão. Mas ele tinha certeza que seu corpo seria perfeito, igualmente ao rosto. Draco teve que 'admitir' para si mesmo que aquela era personificação perfeita da mulher ideal.

– Por Merlin, isso... - o loiro fechou a boca logo em seguida. Sua voz. Claro, tinha se esquecido momentaneamente desse detalhe enquanto deslumbrava-se com as mudanças. Mas parecia que teria muito tempo para acostumar-se com aquilo. O Lorde das Trevas não gasta seu tempo distribuindo feitiços de graça por aí, afinal.

Draco achou melhor se despir sem se tocar muito, tomar seu banho e sair logo daquele banheiro. Caminhou até a banheira, situada quase à altura do chão – apenas suas bordas estavam acima disso, uns 20 centímetros. Preparou-a e tirou as roupas logo em seguida, amontoando-as no chão. Não teve muitas dificuldades ali, era só não se tocar e não se olhar. Seria melhor ter uma varinha, certamente. "Ok, é fácil." Draco pensou, tentando não se imaginar.

Já imerso até o pescoço, sua cabeça fervilhava em dúvidas. Foi preciso mais de meia hora para que o loiro conseguisse relaxar um pouco. Seu próximo passo foi apanhar um dos seus shampoos, achou que não teria problemas com isso. Era estranha a novidade de lavar cabelos tão grandes. Sempre pensou que quando casasse deixaria os cabelos tão longos quanto os de seu pai, logo, isso seria normal. Só não achou que essa hora chegaria tão cedo e de um jeito tão bizarro. Depois de mais algum tempo, pegou um dos seus melhores cremes de tratamento. Já que passaria a conviver com aqueles cabelos compridos, ao menos eles teriam de ser super hidratados.

Enxaguou-os rapidamente, e saiu da banheira. Como se secaria sem tocar em nada? Certo, era simples, _não_ se secaria. Pegou um roupão e uma toalha em um dos armários; ambos grandes, felpudos e brancos. Enrolou-se no roupão e com a toalha, secou os cabelos enquanto saia do banheiro. Abandonou a toalha no caminho para a sua cama, se jogando nela logo em seguida.

As lágrimas de dor finalmente caíram. Mas pouco importava que seu corpo latejasse, interiormente parecia que Draco tinha se partido em vários pedacinhos. Todo o peso da morte de seu pai veio lhe assombrar, assim como o peso de ser o responsável por fazer sua mãe ficar presa em algum lugar desconhecido. Ele sabia que tinha feito o certo, não era um assassino, mas estava cansado demais para pensar... Suas lágrimas não cessaram até que pegasse no sono.

–×–

_**N/A:** Bom, eu nem tenho muito o que dizer. É a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter e não tenho experiência nenhuma com o assunto. i.i A idéia surgiu e eu tive que escrever, espero que gostem. Ah, me perdoem caso eu venha a cometer algum erro na narração. Como vocês podem ver, eu confundo as coisas um pouquinho. (?) XD_

_Agradecimentos especiais a 'Chun, porque enquanto eu estava mergulhada nas minhas dúvidas, enchi a pobrezinha de perguntas! XD Entre outras coisas. E a chibi, por aceitar betar e me amar incondicionalmente. u.u (?) Além de aturar essa criança feliz aqui. XD_

_**N/B: **Oi, gente! Espero que gostem da fic e deixem reviews para a Ann ficar feliz. XD E eu também, né? Mas me contento só com um pouquinho, todos os créditos são para ela, eu sou apenas uma mera e enrolada beta ahaha (fã nº 1 da Ann). E sim, eu a amo incondicionalmente. u-u_


	2. Pesadelos

**Só Talvez**  
_por Ann Cashew  
_  
----------------------------  
Capítulo 2 – Pesadelos  
----------------------------

A noite estava fria, em contraste com o menino que suava tanto, que parecia estar tendo uma febre alta, em meio a um pesadelo. Harry não achava que seria capaz de dormir naquela noite. Dumbledore fora morto na sua frente e ele não pôde, sequer, tentar impedir.

Logo após perceber que Fawkes havia parado de cantar, que havia deixado Hogwarts, assim como Dumbledore... Ele chorou pela perda novamente. Ron o deixara sozinho quando percebera a situação do amigo. Palavras de consolo não eram precisas, não adiantariam nada agora. Não para '_O-Menino-Que-Sempre-Sobrevivia_'. O cansaço estava vencendo Harry, mas o moreno não queria dormir. Não queria ter pesadelos novamente. Aquilo o estava desgastando, juntamente com a dor de estar sempre perdendo as pessoas importantes em sua vida. Parecia consumir sua alma...

Mas seu pesadelo essa noite estava sendo diferente. Na sua frente, uma garota chorava e tremia, ajoelhada em meio ao sangue que escorria dos dois corpos à sua frente... Uma mulher e um homem enforcados. Seus corpos estavam cheios de cortes e hematomas. O sangue que escorria de ambos parecia não ter fim, manchando de vermelho a escuridão que os envolvia.

Harry não parecia estar sendo notado, era como se estivesse viajando dentro da lembrança de alguém na Penseira.

A garota soluçava. Sua mão esquerda se esticou na direção dos corpos, como se quisesse tocá-los, mas eram inalcançáveis. A expressão de sofrimento em seu rosto fez o coração de Harry apertar. Lembrou-se de como doía não ter pais vivos e voltou a olhar os corpos. Só que o que reconheceu o fez acordar arfando.

× × ×

Longe dali, outro garoto acordava suando frio devido ao mesmo pesadelo. Acordou horrorizado com o que viu... Seus pais estavam enforcados na sua frente e ele não podia fazer nada. Nem sequer conseguia tocá-los.

Se Draco não tivesse certeza que cabeças não explodem de dor, teria começado a se preocupar... Pois a sua com certeza tinha levado vários chutes de algum trasgo. Desde o começo do ano, sempre que acordava dessas noites de choro era assim. Seus olhos deveriam estar inchados, também. Só que a dor no seu peito era algo novo, quase sufocante.

Algumas rajadas fracas de sol entravam pela brecha entre as enormes cortinas do quarto, indicando que estava amanhecendo. Draco achou melhor levantar. O sonho ainda rodava em seus pensamentos e ele tentava inutilmente achar uma resposta para o mesmo. Apertou o laço do roupão e desceu para a cozinha. Talvez matar um dos seus elfos domésticos de susto o ajudasse a melhorar seu humor matinal.

Caminhava por um dos corredores que levavam à cozinha, quando avistou uma porta entreaberta. Do ângulo que Draco olhava pela abertura, podia ver por cima de um dos sofás cinza escuro a lareira acesa. Franziu o cenho, ele não lembrava de tê-la aceso e os elfos não tinham liberdade para tal – só faziam se fossem ordenados. Abriu a porta lentamente, abençoando-a por não fazer barulho algum. Conforme ela foi liberando uma visão mais ampla da sala, o sonserino viu um homem sentado no outro sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos enterradas nos cabelos pretos. Era Snape, o loiro constatou. Teria ele passado a noite ali?

× × ×

– Ei, tudo bem aí, amigão? - uma pessoa de cabelos ruivos bagunçados e pijama estava parado ao lado da cama de Harry, olhando com genuína preocupação para o grifinório.

Harry teve que piscar algumas vezes até perceber que aquilo não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Sentou-se na cama lentamente, as imagens do sonho repassando repetidamente na sua cabeça. Ficou assim, parado e sentado, enquanto encarava suas mãos que resolveram repousar sobre o grosso edredom, que o cobria até a cintura. Sentia a dor e o medo percorrer cada entranha do seu corpo, como se tudo que aquela garota estava sentindo tivesse, de alguma forma, passado para ele. Só então Harry se atentou para o fato mais importante: Estariam os Malfoy mortos? Teria Voldemort matado os pais de Draco Malfoy depois de ele ter falhado? Mas, então... Por que ele teria sonhado com uma garota chorando por eles e não seu filho? Certo, o garoto de olhos esmeraldas também não desejava do fundo do seu coração sonhar com Draco Malfoy. Mas um pingo de dó ainda estava ali, misturado com o antigo ódio. E o que realmente intrigava Harry, era aquela expressão de sofrimento no rosto da menina. Ela lembrava perfeitamente a expressão que vira no rosto do sonserino naquele banheiro masculino no 6° andar. Tremendo e chorando.

Sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido.

– Harry... - o garoto ruivo chamou. Harry olhou para a pessoa que o sacudia quase delicadamente. _Quase_. Afinal, de todas as qualidades de Ron, _delicadeza_ não era o seu forte. Não era nem por querer, Harry sabia disso. Era mais por pura falta de jeito e prática. Ele deu um meio sorriso pelo pensamento e logo em seguida viu um suspiro de alívio vindo do amigo. Este estava sentado na beirada da cama, com a mão direita sobre seu ombro. – ... Alguma coisa errada?

O grifinório abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Sim, havia alguma coisa errada ali, mas achou melhor não preocupar o amigo e murmurou um "_O de sempre_". Ron se retirou dizendo que iria tomar um banho e se preparar para o funeral que aconteceria dali a algumas horas.

× × ×

– Será que terei de mandar prepararem um quarto para que você definitivamente se mude para cá? Bom, aqui você poderá passar momentos agradáveis na casa da família que você _arruinou_, se divertindo em ser o preferido do Lorde, não é mesmo? Ou quem sabe se divertindo com o próprio, hm?

Draco se surpreendeu em como não havia perdido seu tom sarcástico e enojado, mesmo com aquela voz. Snape deveria ter se assustado, não parecia estar em alerta - mas ainda assim nunca demonstraria. Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto caminhava calmamente até um sofá, na direção oposta em que seu ex-professor estava, sentando-se muito 'despojadamente'. O que para um Malfoy ainda era muito elegante. Agora ele teria a chance de esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas e se estivesse com _muita _sorte, talvez alguma informação sobre a sua mãe.

Snape não parecia querer cooperar, pois, desde que seus olhos se encontraram ele não se mexeu. Não pareceu nem sequer pensar na possibilidade de responder. Draco duvidara até que ele estava respirando! Ao menos não via seu peito subir e descer compassadamente. Ainda assim não desviaria o olhar, esperaria firmemente uma resposta.

Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram anos eternos e incrivelmente frios, o mestiço achou interessante ignorar a pergunta do seu ex-aluno e seguir com outro tópico:

– Você vai voltar para Hogwarts, Draco.

Com um único pulo o sonserino se colocou de pé, direcionando um dos seus melhores olhares de incredulidade para o homem que permanecia imóvel. – Eu vou o _quê_?

× × ×

O enterro do maior diretor que Hogwarts já tinha visto tinha ocorrido da melhor forma possível. As homenagens dos Sereianos e dos Centauros, a sociedade bruxa em peso, a maioria dos alunos. A falta que Dumbledore faria era quase palpável para muitos.

Quando Ron e Hermione bateram o pé e disseram que não deixariam Harry prosseguir sozinho, ele ficara meio relutante em deixá-los ajudar. Era melhor estar com os dois do que sozinho, isso era verdade. A amizade entre eles sempre fora o seu suporte. Mas sabia que eles poderiam estar em perigo. E quando alegou isso para os outros dois grifinórios, eles mostraram para Harry que nos últimos 6 anos não fizeram nada mais, nada menos, do que estar em perigo. E acima de tudo estavam decididos.

No final acabaram decidindo que voltariam para A Toca. Harry ficaria com os Dursley por um curto período logo em seguida, e então fariam uma visita às sepulturas de seus pais. Só então a busca das hocruxes começaria.

Aquela hocrux falsa no bolso de Harry não o deixaria esquecer. Teria que encontrar todas as hocruxes e só então poderia destruir o sétimo pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Não o deixava esquecer do fato que não se perdoaria se acontecesse algo aos que amava novamente. Nem tão pouco o deixava esquecer que precisava acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Mas antes de tudo isso, Harry decidiu que precisava falar com Dumbledore. E era por isso que estava fazendo aquele trajeto tão conhecido, indo para a sala do Diretor. Já tinha pedido permissão à nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall, que lhe dissera a senha. Ron e Mione estariam esperando na beira do lago.

Parou na frente da Gárgula, olhando tristemente. Se aquela fosse a última vez que faria aquele trajeto, a idéia não era de todo desagradável. Afinal, quando saísse pelos portões do castelo, estaria enterrando ali muitos fantasmas.

– _Jujubas dançantes._ - murmurou a senha com pesar e um sorriso triste nos lábios.

× × ×

Snape havia dado algumas explicações, mas teve que atender a um chamado do Lorde. Por isso Draco estava ali, sentado em umas das pontas da enorme mesa de jantar, meditando se aquilo tudo não era só mais um pesadelo.

De acordo com seu ex-professor, ele teria que voltar a Hogwarts como uma aluna transferida da escola Beauxbaton. Passaria-se por uma filha que os Malfoy sempre esconderam, e mais, teria que se tornar amigo de Harry Potter, seu inimigo número um. O loiro estava completamente perplexo e indignado. Aquilo nunca daria certo! E acima de tudo, ele _não_ se submeteria a _isso_!

Onde já se viu uma irmã que fora escondida e blá-blá-blá? Tudo bem que Snape e o Lorde das Trevas já tinham pensado em tudo. Assim que a escola reabrisse para o próximo ano, pois eles tinham certeza que o Ministério não a fecharia, Narcissa iria à Hogwarts resolver tudo (ela sairia de onde estava sendo escondida, acompanhada de algum fiel do Lorde).

Beauxbaton, como todos sabiam, era uma escola que ficava em algum lugar secreto na França. Draco ter estudado lá seria simples. A escola era conhecida por suas alunas estilo Veela, e ele não estava fora desse padrão. Na forma que estava agora (tanto como na anterior, vale ressaltar), o loiro era muito bonito.

A história que ele precisava saber, caso tivesse que explicar, era que seu pai e sua mãe esconderam a 'filha' porque talvez um dia o Lorde das Trevas voltasse. Não queriam correr o risco de que mais um de seus filhos fosse envolvido no meio de tantas mortes e torturas. Sendo Lucius um dos principais servos do Lorde, Draco já estava ligado à causa quando foi anunciada a gravidez de Narcissa. Não tiveram o tempo necessário para pensar em deixar o filho fora disso. Então resolveram que seria melhor esconder aquela nova criança que estava vindo e que não tinha culpa de nada.

Intrigava Draco a possibilidade de seu pai e sua mãe _realmente_ terem uma filha escondida por aí. Porque aquilo tudo era muito plausível.

Mas o sonserino tinha motivos de sobra para não fazer parte daquilo, tanto que poderia escrever uma lista enorme e esfregar naquele nariz torto de Snape para tentar fazê-lo entender.

Primeiro, porque Draco não queria voltar a Hogwarts. _Simples_.

Segundo, porque Draco nunca fora com a cara daquela tal Madame Maxime. _Mais simples_ ainda.

Mas o que mais estava ferindo o orgulho de Draco, até mais do que virar amigo de Harry Potter, era sair em público com aquela aparência. O loiro achara que ficaria na mansão, e quando a hora da sua missão chegasse... Bem, sairia, a completaria, deixaria o Lorde satisfeito e pronto. Seu plano era quase perfeito. Foi aí então que Snape apareceu e estragou tudo, mais uma vez...

Agora teria que se comportar como uma menina na frente de todos, tentar esquecer que, na verdade, não suportava aquele grifinório e se tornar sua _amiguinha_. Sem contar a dor de uma perda, o sumiço de sua mãe, a pressão de um Lorde das Trevas biruta e os problemas com aquele corpo estranho. _Lindo_. Talvez Draco tivesse morrido e o inferno fosse uma espécie de lugar que te enlouquece no pesadelo mais estranho de todos.

× × ×

Harry estava encarando um quadro, onde um homem estava de costas. Seus grandes cabelos, brancos como a neve, cobriam toda sua coluna, deixando à mostra apenas a parte abaixo da cintura do seu manto azul-celeste, cheio de estrelinhas amareladas encantadas. Elas cintilavam, e se alguém olhasse muito tempo para aquele pedaço de tecido, poderia confundi-lo com o céu em uma noite quente de verão. No topo da sua cabeça, uma touca larga, da mesma cor que o manto. Porém, com luas prateadas. Essas não cintilavam, mas Harry poderia apostar que em noite de lua cheia, só haveria uma única lua naquela touca, coberta parcialmente por nuvens, cintilando.

O grifinório não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou encarando Dumbledore de costas, apenas sentindo seu coração palpitar apressadamente, quando este se virou.

Nem os óculos meia-lua conseguiram esconder a cara de espanto que o ex-diretor fez. Harry o estava acompanhando, claro. Sua expressão era tão abobalhada quanto a de Malfoy, no dia em que ganhara um soco de Hermione.

– Professor... - ele começou sem saber como continuar, ainda abobalhado.

– Oh, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, Harry. - comentou Dumbledore com sinceridade. – Na verdade, não esperava ver ninguém hoje. Queira se sentar... - disse, apontando com a cabeça para uma cadeira, em frente à mesa que costumava ser sua.

Harry caminhou sem cerimônia até a cadeira oferecida, ainda um pouco chocado. Aquela conversa provavelmente iria demorar e do jeito que suas pernas bambeavam ele não agüentaria muito tempo em pé. Virou-a de lado, de modo que se sentasse de frente para o ex-diretor.

Após alguns minutos encarando o quadro, Harry não pôde deixar de notar que aquele era o maior quadro da sala. A estrutura da moldura era simples, mas ainda assim, magnificamente bela. Todos os outros diretores observavam a cena em silêncio.

– Então, Harry. Talvez queira me dizer o motivo da sua visita... - Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio, seus olhos cintilando por trás dos óculos meia-lua. Eles ainda pareciam tão cheios de vida, como sempre.

– Professor, eu... - Harry abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia como expor todas suas dúvidas, nem ao menos sabia se era sensato estar falando com um quadro. Só que aquele não era qualquer quadro e o moreno tinha certeza que se estivesse parecendo um maluco, aquilo não iria piorar sua situação. – Eu não entendo.

Disse por fim, mirando novamente nos olhos do quadro, que lhe sorriu com compreensão.

– Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você, Harry. Acredite, foi difícil até para mim... - confessou, ficando meio pensativo. Mas logo a vivacidade natural estava de volta e ele se pôs a falar naquele tom brando de sempre. – Mas penso que você não veio aqui só para dizer isso, estou certo? - ele inclinou a cabeça, para poder olhar por cima dos óculos. – Eu vejo que se passam idéias muito mais interessantes na sua cabeça... - concluiu, com aquele ar de quem sempre sabe de tudo.

– Sim, senhor. - Harry respondeu firme, não podendo evitar a formalidade. Ele achava que assim era um modo mais fácil de ser levado a sério, e isso era tudo que ele queria no momento. – Agora, como o senhor mesmo sabe, eu tenho que achar as hocruxes restantes e depois ir em direção ao último pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Se Hogwarts reabrir, eu não voltarei. Eu esperava que...

– Harry... - Dumbledore o interrompeu, olhando-o admirado. – Você está pensando em não voltar?

– Sim... - Harry respondeu baixo, admirado como aquilo poderia ter causado espanto no ex-diretor.

– Hogwarts tem sido a casa de muitos alunos - ele ainda mantinha a voz branda e o olhar por cima dos óculos. – Todos estão mais seguros aqui do que em suas próprias casas, o Ministério não poderá fechar esta escola.

– Mas, senhor, você mesmo viu... Hogwarts não é mais tão segura... - o moreno tentou argumentar.

– E você também verá, Harry, que são com as falhas que aprendemos a nos tornar mais fortes. - o quadro sorria bondosamente. – A passagem que ligava Hogwarts a Borgin & Burkes já foi completamente  
desfeita e os feitiços de proteção foram reforçados. Embora muitos pais achem que seus filhos ficarão mais seguros sob seus olhares vigilantes, eu penso que Hogwarts ainda é a melhor escolha.

– Mas o senhor não está... - Harry se calou, franzindo o cenho e ganhando um pouco mais de coloração nas bochechas. O sorriso do homem a sua frente aumentou, cada vez mais amável.

– Como pode ver, Harry, eu ainda estou aqui. A Professora Minerva conta com minha opinião sobre muitas coisas, além disso, ela será uma ótima diretora para Hogwarts...

– Eu sei... - Harry murmurou, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

– Eu peço que fique, Harry. Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para você permanecer, e você precisa de tempo para planejar como enfrentará Voldemort. Não precisa adiantar as coisas, esse será certamente seu último ano aqui.

Harry não tinha defesas contra um pedido direto de Dumbledore. No final, acabou concordando.

Depois de mostrar o falso medalhão que estava consigo e ler o bilhete ao ex-diretor, os dois tentaram pensar em quem poderia ser esse tal R.A.B. e onde ele teria escondido o medalhão. Dumbledore tinha muitas pistas e suspeitas, mas Harry teria que investigar tudo depois. Porque agora ele deveria ir ao encontro de Hermione e Ron, que já deveriam estar cansados de tanto esperar pelo amigo. Harry contou, por fim, seus planos sobre os Weasley e seus tios, ao que o homem de óculos meia-lua concordou plenamente. E ainda disse que Harry já deveria ter ido há Godric´s Hollow a muito tempo, visitar as sepulturas de seus pais.

Harry deixou a sala dizendo que antes de voltar para a Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, voltaria ali para conversarem mais. A conversa com o ex-diretor ficou fervilhando em sua cabeça até inconscientemente cair no sono aquela noite, já n'A Toca. E seus sonhos voltaram a ser com o medalhão, a cobra, a taça, algo de Gryffindor ou de Ravenclaw...

–×–

_**N/A: **__E aqui está mais um capítulo quentinho para vocês! Eu tentei fazer algo mais explicativo. Será que eu consegui? XD_

_Ah, esse capítulo também tem alguns fatos que serão bem relevantes para a história. Prestem atenção! XD E eu queria dizer que eu não tenho a história completa na minha cabeça. Eu classifiquei ela como __Romance__, simplesmente porque ela será isso, acima de tudo. E pelo fato de não saber direito como as coisas vão acontecer. Talvez eu mate o Draco, não é mesmo? Ou quem sabe o Harry? Isso a tornaria uma Death Fic e eu teria que ter colocado esse aviso láá no capítulo um, onde eu dei informações essenciais sobre a fic. :3 Então, se algo do gênero acontecer, não me crucifiquem! Está aqui o aviso. XD_

_No mais, só quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração pelos reviews. Eu nunca achei que receberia mais de um review, ok. i.i (e esse seria de alguma amiga que eu forçaria a ler a fic) Mas não, eu pude ser muito Lufa ao receber os reviews de: _**Kuroyama Izumi, Bru Black, Jad' Malfoy **_e_** Gabri Chaplin**. _Muito obrigada, donzelas! Todas vocês já receberam minhas respostas._

_Além delas, quero deixar agradecimentos a 'chun, a minha sweetbeta do kokoro e a Mai, simplesmente pelo fato de que se não fosse pelo incentivo constante que vocês me dão, eu nunca estaria escrevendo. i.i_

_Até daqui 15 dias!_

_**N/B: **__Olá, meus duendezinhos verdes e fofos! XD E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Deixem-nos reviews, senão eu faço greve e não beto mais essa fic! u-u' Tá, não faço não, mas não custa muito comentar, né? Incentivem a Ann, quem sabe ela até não escreve os capítulos mais rápido? Beijinhos, meus duendes. Até o próximo capítulo._


End file.
